thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Uncle Tommy
Uncle Thomas "Uncle Tommy" Bowdrie is an alter ego of Danz who was first introduced in the 24-Hour LiveScream. He is arguably Dan's second most known alter ego after BatDanz. He reappeared in the 2013 LiveScream. History Uncle Tommy owns a dry-wall company, along with a service truck and a van. Since appearing in the 24-hour LiveScream, he has played Need For Speed: Most Wanted, which was given to him by his nephew Danny and made several other cameo appearances in other Danz and Creature videos. He is the uncle of Chip, Marshal, and Tammy Bowdrie and the brother of Papa Bowdrie. Personality Uncle Tommy's mannerisms and dialogue heavily suggest that he is a pedophile, a child molester, and possibly a rapist or murderer. This is evident in the videos that he has appeared in (a highlight of the LiveScream, and three videos where he plays and commentates on Need For Speed: Most Wanted). In the LiveScream highlight, he acts very creepily and talks about his "toys" and also leaves long spaces in between his statements, while also staring at the camera. In the same video, he plays Nightmare House 2. Throughout the video, he makes comments regarding his drywall service and creepily investigates pictures of children on the wall, going as far as examining their clothing and size. In his NFS: Most Wanted commentaries, his character is developed even more. At the beginning, before starting up the game, he puts on what he calls his "racing galoshes", and says he uses these for racing, and then says, "At least that's what I tell people". Later in the mini-series, he notices a van, and says it looks like his, expect for his is white (he mostly likely uses this for luring and kidnapping children). Like any pedophile would, Uncle Tommy tries to cover up his actions, and denies them. Family Brothers/Sisters: Phil Bowdrie (mentioned in this video) Papa Bowdrie, and Dan's Mom. Nephews/Nieces: Dan Gidlow, Chip Bowdrie, Marshal Bowdrie, and Tammy Bowdrie. Trivia *He does not scare easy, except from the cops. *He seems to have taken a liking to Seamus. *He has a very stereotypical pedophile appearance. *He is from Boston which is heard in his accent and Seamus confirmed it during the 24-Hour LiveScream. **Even though he is from Boston, his accent has a hint of a stereotypical Canadian. *His drywall company is called, "Uncle Tommy's Drywall". *Slenderman doesn't chase him, he chases Slenderman. *Dan has stated that Uncle Tommy does in fact sound like his grandpa. *"Tommy's Drywall", Uncle Tommy's Public Access television show, is on channel 9246. *On his show, he has interviewed Kootra, who knew more than Tommy and was immediately kicked off of the show and Seamus, who looks like Macaulay Culkin. *Tommy stated that he does not like competitors on his show. *He enjoys van humor. He mentioned to Seamus about his "Laffy Taffy", which comes from a banana shaped object. *Seamus has tried some "Laffy Taffy", although it was not banana flavored. *He uses chips and locators so his "investments" can't get away from him. *Tommy does not like it when people know more about drywall than him. *It is a fact that he does not know what he is doing and drywall is only a sidejob of his. *He has stated that he hears crying under his bed sometimes. *He modeled his hair after Nova's. *He was used as the inspiration for Dan's new character in the Saints Row The Third Playthrough with Kootra. It is learned that during the events of Saints Row The Third, that before he was in the drywall business, he was in the dry cleaning business. *He has a brother in law, named Brother in Law Billy, who ironically works in law enforcement. (In Saints Row 3) *During the 24-hour LiveSCREAM, Uncle Tommy was arrested by authorities. However, he broke the handcuffs and escaped. *He drives a white van with no windows that has his dry wall service logo on it. *It was revealed in the 2013 24-hour LiveSCREAM, He is the Brother of Papa Bowdrie, making him the Uncle of Marshal, Chip, Tammy ** Has had sexual relations with his very own niece, Tammy. *May have had sexual relations with a small Latino boy, named Edwin. *Uncle Tommy was one of the candidates for the Creatures' human mascot, but was rejected due to him wanting to take a number of their fan-base into the back of his van for a little bit. *Uncle Tommy is Dan's uncle **This would mean that Dan would most likely be related to The Bowdrie Brothers **This would also mean that Dan's Mom is Tommy's sister, since Dan and Tommy have different last names, meaning fictionally Dan's mother's maiden name is Bowdrie. *Uncle Tommy would meet BatDanz during the 4th day of BatDanz Week at a scared straight program, where he convinced the hero that he was actually not suppose to be there and he had done nothing wrong and had no intrest in young children. **BatDanz was so convinced that Tommy was normal that he asked him to do the dry wall in the Batcave and would even let him hang out with Robin during his break. *In The Creatures Play Boot Camp Academy, Tommy states that his favorite number is 8, further alluding to his rumored pedophilia. Quotes *"Hey kids, it's your Uncle Tommy!" *"Your parents won't be able to find you in here." *"Get in my van." *"You wanna come on my lap? I'll come on your lap." *"You can't chase children when you're messed up on crack." *"Stay off the drugs. They make you not as fun to play with." *"Don't make me come touch you." *"I'll B.R.B, noobs" *"Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard in my pants." *"You know you like it, you son of a bitch." *"Ah, come on!" *"You know that show How to Catch a Predator? I was on that. I have an IMDB now." *"Uncle Tommy's comin' for you." Gallery Uncletommy.jpg|Uncle Tommy Closeup Tumblr mj5hwj5FcU1rl31wao1 1280.png|Uncle Tommy during a livestream Utb.png|Uncle Tommy with The Demon Baby Category:Characters Category:Danz Newz Category:Running Gag Category:SUPERCAST! Category:LiveScream Characters